


Coffee Shops & Rock Stars

by MichaelsButtYay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Cussing, F/M, Homewrecking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love Triangle, Missouri - Freeform, Phenomenal Minor Characters, Starbucks, cussing everywhere lmfao, literally this fic is such shit i am so sorry lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelsButtYay/pseuds/MichaelsButtYay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree works as a Starbucks barista in Lemay, Missouri. The 5SOS boys stop there on their way to St. Louis, but their travels get delayed when a crazed fangirl, Natalie, steals the engine out of their tour bus. Meanwhile, Bree and Ashton become close, and Natalie finds out. She threatens Bree. Is Ashton Irwin really worth her safety?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serial Killers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I'm posting online, so feedback would DEFINITELY be appreciated.

  
**BREE’S POV**   


“And here is your Venti Iced Chai Latte. That’ll be $5.46.” I said to the customer with a smile. He handed me his debit card, and I swiped it through the machine. I handed it back to him, along with his receipt. “Have a great day, sir!” He grimaced in response, like I had poisoned him with an overdose of cheerful. Next thing I knew, he was gone.

Living in a small town in the middle of Missouri, not very many people wanted Starbucks. I was the only barista scheduled that day, so I got to do whatever I wanted when I had no customers. After the man left, I automatically opened up my book. I had to write a paper on violent impulses for my psychology course at the community college, so I was reading a book about serial killers. The section I was on was the Columbine Massacre. I had my trusty stack of post-it notes and my favorite pen, ready to annotate. But that’s when I heard the bell ring signaling that someone had just walked through the door.

I walked out of the back room to see four guys looking at the menu. And I couldn’t believe how cute they were. They were all pretty tall too, which was great, because I was only 5’4”. I walked up to the counter and said, “Hey, what can I get for you guys?” in the most nonchalant manner I could muster. The tallest one bit his lip, and I noticed his black lip ring. I never knew piercings could be so sexy.

“We’re still deciding.” said the one wearing a bandana. His Iron Maiden tank top was riddled with holes and his arms were so buff. I was very impressed.

“Well, if I could recommend one, it would be the Java Chip Frappe. I said, pointing to the small stand up promoting the drink, “Perfect mix of chocolate and coffee, and it’s cold which is great for the weather right now.”

“Serial killers? Should I be worried about my safety?” the boy with the lilac hair blurted out. I looked at him with a questioning glance, and then it clicked. I still had my book in my hands. I felt my face turn super bright red as I explained.

“Oh no, no, no. This is for a paper I’m writing. And besides, if I were planning on becoming a serial killer, I wouldn’t research famous ones, because they’ve all been caught.” I said with a smirk. I think this was some how my messed up way of flirting.

“She has a point Michael,” the tall one said to lilac-head.

“Shut up, Luke.” Michael yelled, his voice breaking halfway through the sentence.

Bandana boy then cleared his throat. I drew my attention back to him, and he said “I think I will have that Chocolate Chip Frappe thingamabob. You sure it’s good?” he asked me, doubt flooding his face.

“It’s magical, trust me.” I said with a smile.

He chuckled, and stuck out his hand. “I’m Ashton.” I shook his hand and introduced myself.

“I’m Bree.” I said with a smile. He smiled back, and I noticed his dimples for the first time.  _God,_  he was so cute. “Are you guys ordering all together?” I asked, needing to get on with my job.

“Yeah, I think so.” Luke said. “I’m gonna have a really big hot chocolate. Like, the biggest you can get me.”

I laughed, and said, “One Venti Hot Chocolate. Got it. What else?”

“I’ll take just black coffee. And a blueberry scone.” Michael told me. I typed it into the computer, and I looked to the last boy. I noticed that he wasn’t staring at the menu, but at me. As soon as I made direct eye contact with him, he spoke for the first time since coming in. “You aren’t like the other girls. You aren’t screaming and crying when you see us. Why?”

Had he lost his marbles? I mean, they’re cute and all, but why would girls be  _crying_  over them? I raised my eyebrow at him.

Michael spoke up. “Oh shit. She really doesn’t know who we are…”

“Am I supposed to? Are you guys like, famous rockstars or something? Or do we just go to the same school? I don’t pay much attention to the jocks at school, so I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“Actually, we are famous rockstars. We’re 5 Seconds of Summer. You really don’t know who we are?” Ashton asked me, almost laughing away the last sentence.

“Sorry, no.” I said. I turned to the last one, who’s name I still didn’t know. “Are you going to order something or what, because I have a rather interesting book to get back to.” He looked almost hurt by my bluntness.

“Yeah, I’ll take the Java Chip Frappe as well, grande.”

I typed in the last order into my computer and read it back to them. “I have one Venti Hot Chocolate, one Grande and one Venti Java Chip Frappes, a Venti dark roast coffee, and a blueberry scone. Anything else?”

“No, I think that’s it.” Ashton said to me, still smiling despite my rudeness to his friend.

“Your total is $23.78. Debit or credit?” I asked as he handed me his card.

“Credit” I swiped the card and the receipt printed, and I handed over the copy for him to sign. My tiny bubble pen looked so small in his gigantic hands. I turned my back to start making the drinks.

After the drinks were finished, I put them up on the counter and told the boys their coffee was ready. They got up from the couches they were on and retrieved them. I then got the paper Ashton had signed to validate the credit card purchase. And at the top, I noticed he had scrawled his number across the top. I smiled and looked at him. With his large hand wrapped around the coffee i made him, he lifted it up as if to toast me. He then chugged it and slammed it down on the table and screamed “BRAIN FREEZE!” I laughed loudly and he smiled at me, and I couldn’t wait to get to know him better.

 

 


	2. Viva La Tacos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters do switch point of view, just FYI.

**ASHTON’S POV**

There was something about her that I couldn’t quite get out of my head. Maybe it was her dazzling green eyes, her intelligence, or the way she treated me and the guys like real human beings and not pieces of meat. Maybe it was a combination of the three. Either way, Bree was the only thing on my mind. The guys and I had gotten a hotel for the night because we were so sick of being cramped in that bus. We were staying in a Marriott. John checked us in and we got two rooms for the four of us. Luke and I would be sharing, and Calum and Michael would be sharing. I was totally fine with that because I know how bad Calum’s gas gets when he eats Mexican food. And that’s exactly what we were looking for.  
  
We found a tiny Mexican restaurant called “Viva La Tacos!” that did carry out. Calum went in and ordered for us while the rest of us stayed behind in the van. The last thing we needed was a bunch of crazy girls coming after us.  
  
While Calum was inside, I was incessantly checking my phone to see if Bree had texted or called me.  
  
 **“** You okay, mate?” Michael asked me.  
  
I looked up from my phone. “What? Oh, yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“Oh, I dunno, you’ve only been locking and unlocking your phone for the past twenty minutes.”  
  
“Oh yeah, I’ve just been checking to see if Bree has texted me.”  
  
“Ashton, it’s only been twenty minutes since we left Starbucks. She probably isn’t off of work yet.” Luke was always the one to bring logic into these kinds of situations. And he was right. I guess I would have to wait until later. I gave Luke a smile and my thanks, and that’s when Calum ran through the door screaming “DRIVE!!!!!!” I looked through the window to see lots of girls squeezing through the door of the restaurant to get to our van. We all looked at each other and screamed in unison. I hopped in the front seat and hit the gas. Calum, Luke, and Michael all looked out the window as I drove away.  
  
“Okay, mate. We’re safe. Slow down, I don’t want us getting into trouble.” Luke told me as we passed the third block away from “Viva La Tacos!” I let up on the gas, slowing down to the speed limit.  
  
“That was close.” Michael said as he let out the breath he was holding in.  
  
“Yeah, but luckily for you guys, I’m a bloody genius.” Calum boasted with a huge grin on his face.  
  
“Really? How?” I asked him, curious to see how running away from fans constituted as being a genius.  
  
“I told them we were just in the town to get something to eat. We were still on our way to St. Louis. They all said they were going to the show and we’d see them all outside our hotel tonight.”  
Michael clapped him on the back. “You didn’t fuck something up for once. I’m proud of you.” Then Calum’s head was tucked under Michael’s armpit and he was given a noogie.  
  
I laughed and cranked the radio.  
  
“Uh, mate…” Luke had wedged himself between the driver’s and passenger’s seats. He had my phone in his hand and an unsaved number was calling. I shut off the radio.  
  
“Guys, shut up, I think it’s Bree!” I shouted to Michael and Calum who were yelling and screaming behind me. When they were finally quiet, I cleared my throat and answered. “Hello?”  
  
“Um, is this Ashton?” It was her. “It’s Bree, the girl from Starbucks.”  
  
“Well hi, Bree-the-girl-from-Starbucks. I’ve been waiting to hear from you.” I smiled.  
  
“Sorry it took so long, I just had a soccer team come in. I guess there’s a tournament or something.”  
  
“That’s okay. What’s up?”  
  
“Just got off work, so I’m going home to sit there and be bored. You?”  
  
“About to come pick you up so you aren’t bored. Where do you live?”


	3. Dad?!!?

**BREE’S POV**

Ashton picked me up about 10 minutes after I got home. Thankfully I had time to change out of my work uniform. I put on skinny jeans with holes in them, and my Queen tee shirt. I fixed my make-up, too, thankfully, because it had all pretty much washed away during work.

I saw Ashton pull up in a silver Ford Taurus, and I walked out of my door. When he saw me, I swear his jaw dropped through the bottom of the car. I smiled to the floor as I walked to the passenger side of the car. He leaned over and opened the door for me, and I mumbled my thanks, embarrassed because I knew I wasn’t nearly as cute as he was.

“Wow. You look amazing.” He told me, as he pulled out of my driveway. He put one arm behind my headrest and turned around to make sure no one was coming. His arms were amazing. They looked especially amazing in that Nirvana shirt of his. It was riddled in holes though, so it looked like he washed his shirts in a vat of scissors. Then it registered what he said.  _You look amazing._  He said that to me?  _Me?_  Yeah right. Oh god- I hadn’t said anything to him, I probably sounded really snotty, I should say something.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” I laughed awkwardly. He looked at me with a smirk.

“You’re welcome” He laughed. “So where are we going? What’s fun around here?”

“You do realize you’re in one of the smallest towns in Missouri, right? We have a mall, but it’s about a 45 minute drive…” I trailed off, realizing that a twenty year old like him probably didn’t want to go to some stupid mall.

“Okay, let’s go.” He said with a smile, and pulled out of the stop sign we were at. I directed him towards the highway and we got on.

“Oh, be careful about speeding around here. The police are really strict.” I warned him, and he let up on the gas a little bit.

“Thanks for the warning.” He said as he drummed on the steering wheel. “So, Bree-the-girl-from-Starbucks, tell me about yourself.” He turned to look at me, waiting for a response.

I hate these questions. I was never good at describing myself.

“Well, I’m in college, working to become a psychologist. I want to help kids who feel helpless because of their brain chemistry.”

“Wow… What made you decide that’s what you wanted to be?”

“I have a lot wrong with me, myself. I went through numerous hospitalizations, therapists, and medicines, just to realize that I was the one holding myself back. I was living in the past.”

“I understand. I’ve dealt with the same thing. What else should I know about you?” He looked at me, giving me a genuine smile. I was shocked. Why wasn’t he judging me? Even my parents couldn’t stick with me when I told the story of my depression, and this boy I met  _today_  understands? I couldn’t believe it.  
“That’s all there really is to me. It’s all I have time for.” I explained, realizing how lame that is. “If we weren’t hanging out right now, I’d be researching more about serial killers and their mental profiles.” I explained shyly. I hated how nerdy I was, especially when it came to my course of study.

“See, I call bullshit. There has to be something you like to do besides read about serial killers and mass murderers.” Ashton continued drumming on the steering wheel as he glanced sideways at me.

I furrowed my brows together. What did I like to do? Who am I? “Books. I love books. I work a second job at ‘Dog Eared Books’ which is this half-price, used book store here in Lamay, and I get an employee discount along with a great bargain. They’re worn in too, which means someone loved them enough to read them over and over again, or loan them to friend after friend because they were that good. I love it.”

“Favorite classic author?” He looked straight ahead, but I saw a dimple, so I knew he was smiling. God, his dimples were so cute.

“It’s a tie between Edgar Allan Poe, and Lewis Carroll. Both absolute literary masters, yet, if you’ll forgive the phrasing, mad as hatters.” I laughed out loud at my own joke.

Ashton gave a hearty laugh, one that I could just wrap myself up in and never leave.

“My turn to ask questions. Tell me about yourself.” I poke Ashton in the arm.

“Hey, don’t mess with the driver!” He yelled as he poked me multiple times back. It tickled so badly, I wrapped my arms around my torso and doubled over to protect myself from his attack. I yelled for him to stop, but I couldn’t quite get it out because I was laughing so hard.

The laughter immediately ceased when we heard the police sirens behind us. We were the only ones on this stretch of highway. That meant the cops were there for us.

“Shit.” Ashton pulled over immediately. I knew what was going on.

The cop walked over to our window and knocked. Ashton cranked it down, and I saw the face of my father in the window. “License and registration.” My dad glared down Ashton, while he reached over to the glove box, and pulled out the car’s papers. He grabbed his Australian license and handed them over. My dad looked them over thoroughly and glared at Ashton.“Do you know how fast you were going?” He spit the words out like poison.

“Uh, no sir. We were busy.” Ashton looked at my dad and gave him a suggestive grin.

“Just talking, dad.” I leaned in front of Ashton to look my father in the eyes.

“DAD?!!?” Ashton yelped. I looked down at my knees. He turned back to my dad, “Sir, I am so sorry for that last comment, and speeding, and for everything. I am so, so, incredibly sorry.”

“Uh-huh. Get out of the car. You too, Bree.” He motioned for us to open our doors, so we did. I walked around the car and stood with a hip popped and my arms folded. Ashton was much more timid than I was, and he stood with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground.

“Let me talk to you. Now.” The words were directed at me, and my father walked towards the only squad car the town owned. He was the sheriff, and it’s not like we need too many. The rest of the cops were on bicycles.

“Did you see how fast he was going, Bree?! You guys were going to die!” My father stage whispered to me when we were far enough away from Ashton.

“I did happen to see how fast we were going, and we were only 5 above the speed limit which is still technically legal. I think the real reason you’re here is because you’ve been following us since we passed the station two miles ago and needed a reason to pull me over because you don’t trust me with him. And I think that stems from the long list of partners you’ve had-“

“Goddamnit, Bree, you know I hate it when you do that weird Jedi mind reading trick. Quit poking around. And I don’t trust him because I know who he is. This guy Paul at the station, his daughter is obsessed with him and his band. Apparently they’re bad influences.”

“Honestly, dad? You think I have that low a level of social pressure tolerance? And besides, I’m legal to do anything and everything except drink. And I hate alcohol anyways. I like being in control of my own brain again.”

“Paul says Natalie is going to their concert in St. Louis. Apparently they’re underage drinkers.”

I sighed. My dad was smart, but only when it came to American law. “Dad, when they drink, they’re legal. It’s okay for them to drink in Germany, Australia, so on and so forth because they’re at least 18 years old.”

“Yeah, well-“

“And may I remind you, o-father-of-mine, I am 18 as well, so there really isn’t anything you can do to stop me from making my own decisions. I haven’t broken the law, neither has Ashton, so I’m walking away. Please get over this constant need for power.” I walked away from my father with his mouth open.

“Well, how did it go? Am I getting a ticket? Are  _you_  in trouble?” I was bombarded with questions as soon as I got back to Ashton’s car. I looked at him and smiled.

“It’s your lucky day.” I said with a smile. 


	4. Sunset Towers & Gas Station Fangirls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Natalie this chapter. Please tell me what you think!!!!!

**ASHTON’S POV**  
“It’s your lucky day.”  
  
Bree smiled at me after the cop pulled past us.  
  
“How did I not get a ticket?  _How?_ ” I asked, utterly amazed I hadn’t, “I didn’t know how fast we were going!” My voice cracked on the last word.  
  
She threw her head back and laughed out loud. She laughed so hard she snorted, and she clapped both her hands over her face and went wide eyed.  _How was she so cute?_  
  
“My dad clocked you in at 59 miles per hour. You weren’t technically breaking the law. He’s just been on a power trip since I turned 18 ‘cause he’s used to controlling me.” She explained. “I am so sorry about that.”  
  
“No, you’re totally fine! I understand people who want control.” I gave her the best smile I had. “So where’s this mall?”  
  
“Screw the mall, it’s almost sunset. There’s somewhere else I wanna take you.” The mischievous smile on her face almost made me ask if that place included less clothing, but I didn’t want to ruin it. “Take this exit, you’re gonna turn right at the light.”  
  
I followed her directions exactly, and we found ourselves at the entrance to a park. Unfortunately for us, the gate was closed. “Man, this looks so nice. Now I’m disappointed we-“ I couldn’t finish my sentence because Bree was out of the car and at the gate. She yelled something like “Doooo weee ooooo” before being answered with a great cawing. The look on my face must have been priceless because when the balding man walked up to the gate, his eyes widened. They spoke in hushed whispers, and Bree pointed in my direction. The balding guy threw his head back dramatically and walked away.  
  
Bree got back in the car and I raised my eyebrow. She smiled really big, and said “We’re in.”  
  
I drove into the park, but the question kept picking at my brain-  _Who was that? How did Bree know him?_  
  
 _“_ Bree, who was-“  
  
“His name’s Oscar. I was in St. Louis and he was unconscious under a bridge I was driving under. I stopped and pulled him into my car and drove him to a hospital. He was homeless and he had overdosed. I brought him back here, got him a job as the night guard here at the park. He lets me in at nighttime whenever I want as a thank you.”  
  
Wow… She’d saved his life. This girl was amazing, I couldn’t believe it.  
  
“Okay, park here.” She told me after a few minutes of driving towards the center of the park. In front of us was a large rickety tower, painted a strange copper color. “You coming?” Bree asked, half out of my car. I opened my door and stepped out, and walked over to her.  
  
“What is this?” I asked her.  
  
“People call it the ‘Tower of Doom’ but really it’s just a tower. Come on, the sunset’s starting.” She grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the stairs leading two stories up. Still holding my hand, she lead the way up. I couldn’t stop smiling, maybe because she was holding my hand, or maybe because she had a really nice butt- and it was right in front of my face. I let out a chuckle.  
  
“Enjoying the view?” She said as she looked behind her shoulder and smirked. I blushed, and looked down. “Come on, we’re almost there.”  
  
When we got to the top, my lungs were burning from the walk up. But when I looked at the sunset, my breath was gone for a whole different reason. It was so beautiful- the normally blue and cloudy sky was replaced with amazing swirls of orange and pink. Bree was standing next to me, and I couldn’t help but notice how amazing she looked in this light. She looked so pensive, and her blonde hair was streaked with extra color. I tucked a flyaway strand behind her ear. “This is magnificent. Thank you, Bree.”  
  
She looked at me and smiled. It was too much- I had to kiss her. I moved my face closer to hers, and glanced at her lips. Then I went for it, and our lips met. My heart burst into almost oblivion, the tiny bit still hanging on simply because she was here. Her lips tasted like strawberry and and milk. I moved my hand to her back, and let it slowly slide down, but stopping before I reached her bottom. I pulled her to me, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She slid her tongue across my bottom lip, and I pushed mine into her mouth. She was playing with my hair, and I was so turned on. I pulled away, and I realized she had been on her tip-toes. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes, her arms still around my neck. “Everything okay?”  
  
I nodded. “More than okay. I just didn’t want things to go too fast and for me to ruin everything. I really like you Bree.”  
  
“I really like you too, Ash.”  
  
“Ash, huh? I quite like that.”  
  
She grinned and pecked my cheek. “Come on, we should get going. I have to work tomorrow morning, and Monday morning coffee lines are awful.”  
  
I dropped her off at her house about 20 minutes later. “Goodnight, Ash.” She gave me one last kiss. She was about to get out of the car when she turned around, reached over and pulled the bandana off my head. “Thanks for tonight.”  
  
“It was my pleasure. I can’t wait for next time.” I smiled at her, still drunk from her kiss. “Goodnight.” As soon as she was through her front door, I pulled out of the driveway and went to the nearest gas station. I went inside and put 20 dollars in my tank, and bought myself a Peace Tea, which I had recently become obsessed with.  
  
I walked out to my pump, Peace Tea in hand, when I heard a shriek. I went on full alert, checking out my surroundings. As soon as I turn around, I get tackled by a teenage girl. Thankfully, she wasn’t able to knock me over.  
“Oh my god, Ashton freakin’ Irwin! It’s actually you! I had heard rumors that you were in Lemay, but I didn’t believe them because it’s such a small town, but you really  _are_  here! I can’t believe it!” The brunette girl detached herself from me and I finally got a good look at her- and she was  _smokin’._  Just a couple inches shorter than me, tiny waist, big boobs. I would do her in an instant. If it weren’t for Bree.  
  
“Uh yeah, hi. Can I help you?” I asked, looking at her.  
  
“I love you so much. Let’s hang out!” She made a dive for my passenger door, but I locked my car.  
  
“Who are you?” I was getting really freaked out.  
  
“My name’s Natalie.” the brunette introduced herself.  
  
I pretended my phone started buzzing, so I “answered” it. “Hey, Bree. What’s up? Oh, cool. I’m just at the gas station up the street from your house. Hey, so I was wondering, dinner tomorrow night? 7 work? Great, I’ll see you then, gorgeous.”  
  
“Sorry about that, it’s a girl I’ve been seeing. We’re kinda serious, but don’t let twitter know!” I pretend pleaded. Natalie was foaming from the mouth and steam was coming out of her ears.  
  
“Of course not, Ashton. I’ll see you at the concert.” She spit out my name like it was spoiled milk. She stormed away as if she’d been crapped on my a bird.  
  
I chuckled to myself as I filled my tank. I don’t think she’ll be bothering me again.


	5. Humping and Dumping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a two part chapter just fyi

BREE’S POV  
I woke up to my alarm at 5 o’clock in the morning. I forgot I had to work. I groggily opened my eyes, and reached my hand over to my phone to shut of the beeping. I saw that I had two new text messages. One from Ash- Hey, Bree. I met some freaky girl at the gas station up the street from your house. I think her name was Natasha or something? and one from another unknown number- Stay away from him. Both from last night, about 30 minutes Ash dropped me off. Whatever, I couldn’t worry about it, I had work. I hopped in the shower, jamming out to Taking Back Sunday’s “Lonely, Lonely”. I got out, got dressed in my uniform, and went outside to take off for work. When I got to the driver’s side of the car, I realized something was off. That’s when I realized my tires had been slashed. I stood there in shock for a moment. Why would someone slash my tires? I didn’t think I had any enemies, I mainly avoided people at school. It must have been the same girl that texted me to stay away from him, whoever he was.  
Then it clicked: Ashton had met Natalie. She must have found out that he and I went on a date. I pulled out my phone and called Ashton. He answered sleepily. “Hello?”  
“Ashton, about the girl you met last night, was her name Natalie? And did you tell her about us hanging out?”  
“Good morning to you too. I think her name was Natalie, yeah. And yeah, I may have mentioned it, why? What’s wrong? You sound upset.”  
“Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!” I screamed as I kicked my car. “She slashed my tires. I can’t get to work.”  
“Calm down, Bree. I’m on my way.” I heard shuffling in the background. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay?”  
I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay. Thank you, Ash.” I clicked off the phone.  
Ten minutes later, Ashton showed up in my driveway. I quickly got in the car, and threw on my seatbelt. “Let’s go.”  
“Bree, why would she slash your tires?” Ashton questioned as he pulled out of my driveway.  
“Did you mention me at all? Last night when you met her.” I asked quickly.  
“Uh… I pretended to get a phone call from you. I may have mentioned that I was at the gas station up the street from your house.” He said quietly.  
“Did you say my name?”  
“Yeah, but it was just to get her away from me, I didn’t think she would do this-“  
I let out an exasperated sigh. We had just gotten into so deep shit.  
“Couldn’t you go to the police? Get a restraining order?” Ashton looked at me with total seriousness.  
I shook my head. “I would, but it wouldn’t do anything. Her dad’s the chief of police. He would just say a raccoon cut my tires and throw the evidence out the window.”  
Ashton slammed his hand on the steering wheel. “That’s bullshit! I promise, Bree, I won’t let her hurt you.”  
I laughed and shook my head again. “I’m not worried she’s going to hurt me. I’ve already beat her ass multiple times during high school gym lacrosse games. I’m just going to get sick of her shit really fast.”  
Ashton looked at me wide eyed. “What?” I asked, “You’ve seen her, she’s scrawny.”  
“At least let one of my guards stay at your house.”  
“Ashton, I don’t need it. I told you.”  
“I know you don’t, but I do. I would sleep a lot easier if I knew for a fact she wouldn’t be able to get to you.”  
I laid my hand on his leg, and gave his knee a squeeze. “Okay.” I gave him a small smile.  
When Ashton rolled into the Starbucks drive, there were already two people waiting outside the doors. I looked at the clock in the car- 6:55. I wasn’t late, thank God.  
“Thank you so much, Ash. Thank you. I’ll see you later, okay?”  
“What time do you get off? I’ll pick you up, seeing as you have no other way of getting home.”  
“I get off at 2.”  
“I’ll see you at 2, love.” Ash smiled at me, and I kissed him goodbye.

 

Around 12 o’clock, I heard the bell ring. I walked out from the storage room to see Natalie standing there with a hand on her hip, a finger in her mouth, and eyes on the menu. I remained totally quiet while she was there. I was absolutely livid. I was glaring at her, making a mental list of how awful she was. Not that she was ugly- if it were a competition of looks, she’d be Miss America, and I would be the ugliest dog’s uglier, non-famous sibling. But on the list, I had a couple things: she slashed people’s tires; she was a stalker; she was absolutely pathetic; she dressed like an absolute skank.  
“Yeah, I need a venti Skinny Vanilla Macchiato with an extra shot of- YOU.” She noticed me finally, my name shooting from her mouth like venom.  
“Sorry, I don’t come in the drinks.”  
“Good. You’re repulsive.”  
“Ashton doesn’t think so.” I said with a grin.  
“You know he only wants in your pants, right? That’s what he does. He’s famous. He doesn’t date girls, he humps and dumps.”  
“Okay, Miss Jealousy. You’re just mad because he doesn’t want you.”  
“Back off him. If he’s going to get with anyone from this town, it’s going to be me. And I will make sure of that.” I could feel the venom in her voice. My blood was boiling.  
“Oh, what are you going to do, steal his engine so he can’t leave? Are you going to keep him prisoner, drug him so he can’t see how disgusting and pathetic you really are?” I can’t believe how upset I was getting over a guy.  
She was fuming too. “Just stay the fuck away from him. At least I can appreciate him for who he is and not just his fame.” She stormed out.  
Was she right? Was I just using him for his fame? No way. I didn’t even know he was famous until his friend Calum said something yesterday. No matter how much I told myself this, I couldn’t get the thought out of my head all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i am so sorry that this hasn't updated in like, 8 months, but I finished it and it is literal garbage so stop here and save your lunch from making a reappearance.


	6. Harry Potter Marathon, Anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of 'humping and dumping'

BREE'S POV

At two o’clock, my replacement had just timed in and I had clocked in when Ashton pulled into the parking lot of my work. I walked up to the passenger door of his car and he reached across and opened it for me. I slid in and he kissed me on the cheek. “Hey, gorgeous.” He gave me a dazzling smile. “How was work?”

“It was okay. Natalie showed up.” I sighed.

“What did that crazy bitch want?” He sounded really angry.

“Originally coffee. Then she saw me and threatened me. Told me to stay away from you because, and I quote, ‘if you’re going to get with anyone in this town it’s going to be her.’” I picked at my cuticles.

“What, does she think I’m her fucking property? And more importantly, does she think she even stands a chance against you? It’s a joke! You didn’t take her seriously, did you?”

I hesitated. “Of course not.”

“Good. She’s crazy.” Ashton reassured me. "Well, to change the subject, our tour manager said no to the body guard staying at your house tonight…”

“I figured.” I didn’t think they would let their eyes off of Ashton with Natalie in town.

“…so I’ll be staying the night, if that’s okay. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

I whipped my head towards him. “What?! Ash, she’s coming after you, you need a body guard more than I do! You need to stay where someone can be around to protect you.”

“If you can beat her ass like you said, then I have you doubt you can protect me. And either way, I don’t think she’ll hurt me. She’s way too obsessed.”

“Natalie isn’t like that. I’ve known her since kindergarten. When she had a crush this boy Thomas in second grade, she showed up to his boy scout camp out and snuck into his tent to kiss him. When he didn’t, she beat him up.”

“Sheesh. Then I guess we’ll have to keep tonight a secret.” He gave me a look as if to say the discussion was over.

We arrived at my house not too much later, and Ashton came in. I heard him say “wow” when he walked in. “Sorry about the mess. I wasn’t expecting anyone, obviously.”

I went into my living room and moved my books around. The TV had a layer of dust on it because it had barely been used since I had started college. There were psychology textbooks scattered to and fro, and a couple items of dirty laundry on the floor. I cleared my laptop off the couch, and motioned for Ash to come in. He stopped about three steps into the room. I followed his gaze to the wall of books that was overflowing. I giggled, and he looked at me, wide eyed. “You weren’t kidding when you said you liked to read, were you?” I shook my head no. He walked over to the bookshelves that ran ceiling to floor, examining my books. I stood in front of my couch, semi-embarrassed by some of the titles on the shelves. I wasn’t supposed to feel shy in my own house.

“See any you like?” I walked over to him.

“I see a couple, yeah. I haven’t heard of most of these.” He pulled a particularly worn book from the shelf. “One from your work?” He asked me.

“No, I got that one brand new when I was a kid. I just love it a lot.” I felt my face growing hot with embarrassment. “You’ve read them, haven’t you?” I asked him, referring to the Harry Potter book he had in his hand.

“Never got around to it. I never even saw the movies.” He admitted.

I gasped. “You do realize that is the ultimate sin in this house, right?” I said dramatically, as Ashton laughed. “Well, although I hate having you watch the movies first, would you like to watch them tonight? I don’t have to work tomorrow.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

\------------------------------------------------------

“So, is it weird that I think Hermione and Ron would be cute together?” Ashton asked me when we were part way through Goblet of Fire and it was close to nine o’clock.

I laughed and said “That’s what half the fandom thinks. But JK Rowling doesn’t like it.” I shook my head. “I think she’s way too smart for him. He should have ended up with Lavender- wait, you haven’t met her yet, never mind.”

He grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “No, tell me. I don’t care about spoilers. Talk about it as long as you want to.” He smiled at me.

“Why?” I asked, thoroughly confused. Everyone hated Harry Potter spoilers.

“I love the way your eyes light up when you watch the movies and when you talk about it. When I pulled that book off the shelf and we decided to watch the movies, your face lit up like a toddler’s at Christmas. And I cannot tell you how beautiful that makes you. Well, even more beautiful.” He kind of whispered the last part. I was on the brink of tears, and I guess he noticed. “Bree, I’m so sorry, what’s wrong? What did I do?” He asked, worry flooding his face.

“No one has ever called me that before.” I whispered.

“Are you serious? Why? That is ridiculous, because Bree, you are so beautiful- inside and out. I cannot tell you that enough. I know I met you yesterday but I was breathless when I saw you. And every moment I spend with you makes me like you even more.” He tucked a finger under my chin and tilted my head up. “I’m starting to think that I love you, Bree.”

At this point, tears were flowing freely down my face. “Thank you, Ash. I-I-“ I was stuttering because I was overflowing with feelings and I had no way to express them. So I did so in the only way I knew how- I kissed him.

I pounced on him and our lips met, and the same spark was there as the first time we kissed, back on the tower. He kissed me back, his lips were soft and sweet. His hands explored the outline of my waist, and one hand rested itself on the small of my back. He slowly laid me back on the couch, but our lips never separated. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, and I let out a small gasp. When I did, he slid is tongue into my mouth. Our tongues began to collide. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. I toyed with the hairs on his neck, and I felt him smile against my mouth. One of his hands found the hem of my shirt and slid under. His calloused hands explored every inch of my stomach. He finally found his way to my bra, trying to unclasp it.

He just humps and dumps.

The thought was mine, but the voice belonged to Natalie. She had warned me about this, and she was right. I didn’t want to risk losing him because I screwed him on the second day I knew him.

I pulled out of the kiss, and Ashton’s hands immediately stopped. “Are you okay?” He asked, his face glancing over mine, searching for any sign of pain or discomfort.

“Yeah, I just don’t want to go too fast. I’m sorry, Ash.”

“No, Bree. Don’t apologize. You’re fine. I’m happy sitting here watching these movies with you. As long as you’re happy, I am totally okay.” He sat up, and I did too. “Now come here.” I scooted over to him and there was about three inches left between us. He laughed and said “What, now that we just made out, are we strangers? I won’t bite.” I scooted closer, and he rolled his eyes. He lifted me up with ease and put me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. My feet were propped up on the couch, and I had my arms wrapped around his neck again. I couldn’t believe this was happening to me. I felt like I was in some made-for-TV rom com.

After the Half Blood Prince, I was getting tired, but I didn’t want to fall asleep. One, because the Deathly Hallows duo were my favorite movies, and two, I didn’t want to end the marathon for Ashton, especially after that awful ending in Half Blood Prince. So I got up, plugged in Deathly Hallows Part One, and sat back down on his lap. He pulled me close and nuzzled into my neck, and whispered, “I’m so glad to be here with you. I have never been happier.”

I picked up the remote, kissed his temple, and whispered, “Ditto.” with a smile.

About halfway through the movie, I felt my eyes getting droopy. I shook my head to stay awake, but they kept closing. Ashton had obviously noticed because next thing I knew, the TV was off, and I was in the air. He was carrying me bridal style to the bedroom. He laid me down on my bed, took off my shoes, and tucked me in. “Good night, beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He started walking away and that was when I realized that I didn’t want to be away from him all night.

“Where do you think you’re going?” I said sleepily. “What if the monsters come out from under the bed? Who’s going to protect me?” There was enough light in the room to see his white teeth in a smile. I heard his footsteps coming closer, and then weight added to the other side of my queen size bed. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me towards him. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. I rolled over to face him, and he pulled me closer. I ran my hands down his chest- his tight, muscular abs soft and defined. I tucked my arms into myself and he rested his chin on my head. I let a deep sigh of satisfaction escape my lungs.

“I promise, Bree, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you.” was the last thing I heard before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	7. Dude, Where's My Engine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is so cringe-y for me because i wrote it so long ago and i hate it tbh but whatever lmao

ASHTON’S POV  
I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Green Day’s “Time of Your Life” blaring on Bree’s night stand. I reached for it quickly, making sure not to wake up the Sleeping Beauty next to me. I slid the arrow to the right, answering the call and stepping into the hallway. “Luke? What’s up?”

“Dude, get over here. We need to leave right now, Mikey broke half the strings on his guitar last night and there isn’t a music store around here so we’re just going to St. Louis now.”

What? Are you serious? Damnit! I’ll be there soon.” I clicked off the call, feelings of anger and disappointment taking over my body. If Michael wasn’t such a moron he wouldn’t have broken his guitar and I would have a couple more hours with Bree. I slipped back into her room to find her still asleep, with soft snores pouring from her slightly open mouth. I found my shirt on the floor, put it on, and went into the living room. I found an extra piece of paper and a pen an wrote her a note-

“Bree,

I am so sorry to run out on you. Michael broke some strings on his guitar so we have to leave for St. Louis early. I didn’t want to wake you up early because you’re so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep.

I’m sorry, Bree. I’m going to think about you every day. I miss you already. Text me every day, alright?

Love,  
Ash xx”

I found the bandana she took from me a couple days ago and used it to tie the note to the refrigerator handle. With sadness and disappointment, I walked out the front door and to my car.

A half an hour later, I arrived at the Marriott. I got to the room and knocked, and Luke answered. I walked in and immediately started packing. I found an envelope laying on my bed with Luke’s messy handwriting across the front- Give this to Bree. I picked it up and turned to look at him with a questioning look on my face. “What’s this, Luke?”

“Backstage ticket to our St. Louis show. I figured since we rushed you out of your sexy pillow fights and girly talk, we could at least give you the chance at a proper goodbye.” Luke gave me a sad smile.

“You know, you’d be a bloody great wingman if you weren’t such a smart ass.” Luke laughed out loud. “But seriously, mate. Thank you.” I gave him a smile and he punched my arm.

“No problem, man. Now go give it to her before we leave.”

After I had finished packing, I got back into my car and drove over to Bree’s again. I didn’t bother knocking on the door. I dropped the envelope in the mail, and dropped a fifty dollar bill in there as well, for gas. I pulled out my phone when I got back in my car and texted her- Look in your mailbox. See you tonight, I hope.  
When I got back to the hotel, the guys were gathered around the bus, arguing.“What’s going on, guys?”

“It’s fucking missing! Our engine is fucking missing, Ashton, that’s what’s going on!” Michael yelled at me.

“Dude, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Someone. Took. Our. Bus. Engine.” He enunciated each word very clearly. I walked around to where they were standing, and sure enough, the engine was missing. I looked at the hole in the bus where the engine should be, and i saw a white piece of paper folded up. I took it out and saw that my name was written on it.

“What the hell? What is that, Ashton?” Calum asked me, looking confusedly at the piece of scrap in my hand. I opened it and noticed it was a letter.

“It’s a letter. Probably from the crazy person who stole the engine.” Luke observed.

“Read it!” Michael shouted.

“‘If you want your engine back, meet me at Vinny Castro’s at 2pm. Lots of love to you and your band, Natalie.’ Ugh. Crazy bitch.” I murmured to myself.

“Dude, Vinny Castro’s is right by Viva La Tacos! and two o’clock is only ten minutes from now. You gotta get going, dude. We need that engine.” Calum said.

I sighed deeply. He was right. We couldn’t reschedule the St. Louis tour and we sure as hell couldn’t give back the tickets. I got into my car for the third time that day and drove over to meet Natalie.

When I got there, Natalie was sitting outside at one of the umbrella tables, sipping a drink. Her long legs looked phenomenal in those short shorts, and I hated her even more for it. Why did she have to be so sexy and so crazy at the same time?

I walked over to the table she was at and sat down. “Why did you steal our engine?”

“Well hi to you too. You want something to drink? I can get you a beer if you want, my mom owns this place.”

“No, Natalie, I want our engine. We have a show to play tonight. We can’t get there without it.”

“Fine then. We’ll get down to business. I have something you want and you have something I want.” Natalie leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

“What do I have that you want?” I asked, totally confused.

“I want you. You’re too good for Bree. She’s a lowly barista. And she sleeps around. I wouldn’t trust that stray pussy.” She took another sip of her drink.

I shook my head and sighed. “What exactly is the proposition here, Natalie?”

“Dump her. You can still talk to her, but you can’t be romantically involved with her. You take me out on regular dates, and announce to twitter that we’re dating. Then I’ll give you back your engine.”

“Twitter?! Seriously, you’re kidding.” I was shocked that she had the audacity to ask me that.

“What’s it going to be, Ash?” I shuddered. Only Bree could call me that. “Deal or no deal?”

I sat and thought about it for a moment. I put my options on a mental scale- my musical career, or the girl I was pretty sure I loved. How was I supposed to choose? Surely I could find a different way to St. Louis, but the guys would be pissed that I was so selfish, and another tour bus engine would cost an arm and a leg. But I couldn’t stand the idea of Bree hating me.

“I’m waiting…” Natalie said with an annoyed look on her face.

I sighed again. “Deal.”


	8. Yay, Concerts!

BREE’S POV  
I woke up to a void on the other side of the bed. Of course, me being a wishful thinker, I assumed Ash was in the bathroom or out making a breakfast run, considering I only had shrimp and oriental flavored ramen noodles in my kitchen cabinets. I noticed there was a text from him, and I read it.  
Look in your mailbox. See you tonight, I hope.  
I walked to my mailbox, opened it, and pulled out the white envelope with my name scrawled messily across it. I found a VIP pass to 5 Seconds of Summer’s show tonight in St. Louis. I was so excited, I would actually get to see Ashton in concert! I pulled a 50 dollar bill out of my mailbox as well and I assumed it was for gas.  
I went back inside to get something to eat, my heart fluttering madly in my chest. When I arrived at the refrigerator, I found a note tied to the handle with Ashton’s bandana. I read it to myself, and realized had probably dropped off the ticket after he left this. I looked at the ticket to find showtime, venue, all that jazz. The concert was at 7, but because I had a VIP pass, I could get in early to watch the sound check. There was 4 hours until the sound check- I had to start getting ready pronto.  
I slipped out of my pajamas and turned on the shower, my mind racing with thoughts of what was to come that night. I plugged in my phone to my speaker and blasted my shower playlist while I bathed.  
I quickly got ready for that night, throwing on torn up skinny jeans and my Styx tank top. My hair was in a bun and I put on my eyeliner, and for once, the wings went on perfectly even. That was sign enough that tonight was going to be amazing.  
I called a taxi to pick me up around 3:00 because I had finished getting ready early and I knew traffic was going to be a bitch. And that’s exactly what it was. The taxi ride cost me nearly twenty dollars and it took us about 45 minutes to get there. When I arrived, I saw that the boys’ bus was there, so I figured I could go inside. I walked up to the security guard and showed him the pass around my neck. He eyed me carefully, and jerked his head back, motioning for me to head in. The screaming crowd next to me was freaking out.  
As soon as I walked in, there were signs posted with arrows and the letters VIP in large print. I followed the arrows to the backstage area, where I met another security guard. He asked for my name and I told him, and he looked at me with sad eyes.  
“I’m sorry, there’s been a mistake. You’re allowed in for the soundcheck, just not backstage. And you aren’t allowed at the meet and greet.” He tried sounding stern, but his voice was dripping with pity.  
“Oh, um, okay. Sorry.” I said. I walked away quickly and pulled out my phone. I texted Ashton-  
Hey, I got your ticket! But the security guard says I’m only allowed to see the soundcheck from the seats and I’m not allowed at the meet and greet? What’s going on?  
I figured it might take him a while to text back, but he responded almost immediately.  
Meet me out back in ten minutes. I’m so sorry, Bree.  
I was thoroughly confused, I admit that, but I was so desperate to talk to him. My feet carried me faster than ever to the back, where I had a 9 minute wait before I could talk to Ashton, and my heart was beating quickly in my chest.


End file.
